All Grown Up
by Saulo Black
Summary: Au, NON MAGIC. Harry and Ron meet again after 15 years away from each other. Memories resurface, hidden desires are brought to light. Wha will happen when the two childhood friends, meet again as adult mens, and discover that not everything is the same as it was when they were kids? THIS IS SLASH! HARRY X RON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


The thing about Ron and me, he was the first best buddy I ever had. Maybe he was the only best buddy I ever had. We were in the same class at school, played in Little League together—he was the star of the team, of course—slept over at each other's houses and did everything we could to spend as much time as possible together. He was the most important person in my world. Looking back, I guess I had one of those crushes on him that prepubescent boys always get on their best buddies. I felt truly attached to him, and although I never thought in those terms back then, I can say now that I loved him with all my young heart.

And then when we were eleven, his family moved away. It was the first big shock of my life. I was so fucking heartbroken. It was like I was losing a part of me. My buddy, my best friend, was moving across the country and I'd never see him again. It felt like my world had come to an end.

Of course I went on and made other friends in junior high, in high school and in college, and there were moments when it felt like we were really very close. But they were only moments. It was nothing compared to the pure, complete friendship I'd had with Ron. He'd been my first true friend, the first person I'd ever really clicked with and felt in tune with, and he'd always made me feel like there was something good and special between us. That part of my life was over now, and I knew I wouldn't have quite the same kind of friendship with anyone ever again.

But there I was one weekday night kicking back at my apartment, four years out of college and a million out of Little League, and the phone rang, and it was Ron. He said he was in town to see his grandmother, and wanted to know if I was free on Friday night. I just about fell out of my chair. When I could speak again I told him sure, he could stop by my place and we'd go out for dinner and some beers and catch up on old times.

It's funny, but I was as nervous as if I was going on a blind date. As kids we'd known each other inside and out but that was fifteen years ago. If he hadn't told me who it was, I wouldn't even have recognized his voice on the phone. I guess I was a little afraid he wouldn't measure up to all those childhood memories I had, or that maybe I wouldn't measure up to his. As the clock headed toward seven on Friday night I was on pins and needles waiting for him to show.

And, right on time, there was a knock at the door. And I opened it and took a look at the guy on my doorstep, and all I could say to myself was, Holy Crap!

Ron, my old best buddy, had grown into a world class stud. I looked him over hardly able to believe my eyes. Here was a guy with a classic Greek god body—big and muscular, lean and ripped, wearing a T-shirt that stretched snugly across a broad chest and beefy deltoids, exposing a pair of biceps that seemed to be forged out of steel. His well-worn jeans hung loose at his waist but bulged in the thighs to accommodate a thick set of quads. I looked him up and down two or three times before finally meeting those familiar blue eyes, and recognizing his tangle of dark brown, almost-black hair, and that same old cockeyed smile spread across his now-chiseled jaw. To tell the truth he really hadn't grown much taller than me, but the figure he cut just somehow seemed bigger than life.

"So," he said, grinning, "can I come in?"

"Sure!" I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, pulled him into my apartment. "God damn! It's good to see you!"

"Yeah, same for sure! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long. Jesus, Ron, I couldn't believe it when you called."

"Uh, I go by Ronald now."

"Oh. So… is that what you want me to call you? Ronald? Or Ron?"

He thought it over for a minute, and then gave me the most heartwarming smile I'd ever seen.

"Ron."

We grinned at each other and moved into the living room. I got us a couple beers and we both plopped down on the couch and started slowly bringing each other up to speed on what we'd each been doing all those years. In no time I felt like we were kids again, hanging out together after school talking about baseball and sharing our every thought without the least bit of reservation or self-consciousness. It was great just to be with him again, to be in the same room seeing those bright eyes and killer smile, all for me just like in the old days. To be honest I was dying for something to eat and I'm sure he must have been hungry too but before we went out for dinner I just wanted to have him to myself a little longer.

"Looks like you've kept yourself in good shape," he said.

"Yeah, I ran cross country in school. Still get out and do road races. I bring home a medal every now and again."

"It shows." He looked me over and I flexed a bit, proud that my buddy was impressed.

"So, did you keep up with baseball?" It was a stupid thing to say; I was acting like we were still back in Little League.

"Yeah, I played on my college team and even spent one season in the minors."

"Oh, wow! That's great!"

"Ahh, it's no big deal. It was only Single-A. And I ended up getting cut from the team."

"Doesn't matter. You got paid for playing ball. You were a professional athlete. That's a lot more than most of us can say."

Ron smiled broadly. "You always were my biggest fan." He reached out and slid his arm around my shoulders, and I instinctively shied away.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just… didn't expect it, that's all."

"I don't know why. We used to walk down the hall with our arms around each other's shoulders all the time back in grade school, remember?"

"Yeah, when we were eight. We're grown up now."

"Doesn't make a difference." He hooked his elbow around the back of my neck and held me tightly in a near-headlock. "If I want to put my arm around my buddy's shoulders, I'm gonna put my arm around his shoulders. And if I want to give my buddy a hug, I'm gonna give him a hug. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I want to give my buddy a hug now."

I looked into his eyes. They were wide and honest and absolutely serious.

"Okay…"

He smiled and leaned in close, and put his arms around me. I held onto the guy and felt his muscular body pressed against mine, and it felt good. It was comfortable as all hell, being held in the arms of my old buddy, this muscle stud who'd somehow shown up in my living room. I closed my eyes and squeezed him and felt my heart pounding, felt his day-old stubble scrape against my cheek and squeezed him even harder, felt him shift, opened my eyes and for a moment stared directly into his, and then without a word he mashed his lips against mine and started kissing me.

God, I had no idea what to do. I didn't know if I should shove him away or dive right in and give him a good macking. I couldn't pretend to be a prude about it—I'd fooled around with guys a couple times in college. But it had never felt right to me. It always felt like there was something missing. Same as all the girls I'd ever been with, it always felt like there was something else I needed, something nobody could give me, something nobody could satisfy and nobody understood and nobody would ever make right except…

Ron.

A wave of emotion swept over me and I tightened my hold on him and eagerly kissed him back, amazed by the sensation of making out with such a gorgeous stud, and the realization that this was actually happening to me with the one guy I'd longed for since childhood. He shoved his tongue into my mouth thick and strong searching for mine—my God, was there any part of the guy that wasn't muscle? And I pushed mine against his, wrestling and teasing and lapping and licking and tasting, making my whole body feel energized and alive and hungry for him all over. We backed off from each other just far enough to gaze a moment into each other's eyes, and more than anything else I knew I needed to feel his bare skin against me.

I pulled at his T-shirt, he raised his arms and let me peel it off—the sight of that incredible body left me breathless—and then he did the same for me, and we clinched together again, and I felt those smooth beefy muscles pressed against my lean body as we made out desperately, our skins so hot we were already beading up with sweat. He kissed my neck, my chest, licked and nibbled at my nipples, and I wrapped my arms around his head and shoulders loving every minute of it. Before long I felt him pulling at my belt, unbuckling it and drawing it slowly out through the loops, and then unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. His hand slipped into my boxers and his fingers ran through my bush. My cock was so hard I thought I'd blow my load right then and there.

"Stand up," he said, pushing back from me. I scrambled to my feet, leaning on his shoulder for support, and stood facing him.

Ron slowly peeled my jeans down to my knees, his strong hands gliding over my ass cheeks and my hams, lingering on every curve. Then he slid both hands up the front of my quads and into the leg holes of my boxers, gently feeling up my crotch and ball sack and all the sensitive areas of my pelvis, and my stiffened meat.

"Man," he said, "you're running out of room in here. We gotta get these off you."

"You too," I said. "Let's get those jeans off. I wouldn't want you to overheat."

We grinned at each other and both started fumbling with shoelaces, kicking off our sneakers and pulling off socks. I dropped my pants and slid out of my boxers and sat proud and naked on the couch beside him, and when he stood and started working on his belt I grabbed his hand.

"Ron, wait. Let me."

He stood with his crotch just inches from my face grinning at me as I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zipper slowly down over a thick hard bulge that stretched the denim tight. I peeled his jeans off a little at a time, running my hands over those muscular legs from his ass all the way down to his ankles, and left him standing before me in a pair of tight briefs that strained against the outline of a perfect thick hard eight-inch cock, with a nickel-sized wet spot right at the tip.

I ran my hands over his quads again, leaned in and kissed his inner thighs and then began mouthing his balls and cock through the soft cotton. He moaned long and low in obvious pleasure as I ran my lips over the head of his cock and then sucked at the wet cotton for my first taste of Ron's precum, salty and creamy and sweet. Then I slid my fingers into the waistband of his briefs and gently peeled them down, exposing his thick veiny cock inch by inch dabbing at it here and there with my tongue as I went, sliding them over his meaty ass cheeks and down to his ankles and off completely.

I glanced up at him and our eyes met, and I smiled and opened wide and took his meat into my mouth. His whole body shuddered as I sucked him in and his breath became forceful and deep. I slid my lips and tongue over his shaft, in and out, stroking with a sweaty hand the last few inches that wouldn't fit into my mouth. Ron moaned and every once in a while made little whimpering sounds that told me I was hitting the right spots. I sucked and sucked at his meat, loving the idea that I was giving my buddy such pleasure. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and gently pulled his cock from my lips.

"Wait, man. Let's get you in on this too."

Ron plopped down onto the couch and rolled over on his back, and positioned me on top of him so we were head-to-crotch. I took his cock eagerly into my mouth and began to work him as I had before, and felt my own meat enter his mouth, warm and wet. It felt so fucking wonderful to be sucking my buddy's cock as he sucked mine, every move I made on him reflected by the equal pleasure he was giving me. I strained to push his cock deeper and deeper into my throat, and he squirmed and moaned and sucked me until I was leaking freely. I thought I'd blow my load at any second, but he sensed my urgency and slowed his pace, and then slid my cock from his lips. We untangled ourselves and sat up side by side.

"Not yet, stud. We have a little more to do."

"But this is so goddamn good…"

"I know. But it'll get even better, I promise." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I want you to fuck me."

I couldn't have heard him right. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh." I looked into his eyes and nearly melted on the spot. "It's what I've always wanted. It's what I need. Fuck me, bro."

I stood up, so overwhelmed I was a little dizzy, and led him into my bedroom. He pulled down the covers of the bed and sprawled onto the mattress while I grabbed a condom and a bottle of lotion. And then we were in bed together wrestling and making out again, his gorgeous naked body all over me, his muscles hard and firm and gentle and quivering every once in a while with sheer arousal as I licked and stroked and massaged him, and reached around his beautiful ass cheeks to run my fingers along his crack and probe into his soft hole, preparing both of us for the pleasure that was yet to come.

He rolled over onto all fours and thrust his ass out to me, begging me to take him. I fingered him with one hand while I fumbled with the condom, then just as I was smearing the lotion on I couldn't help myself, I leaned in and gave his ass crack a nice long lick. Ron squirmed and quivered and let out a loud moan. I wanted more than anything to drive that stud wild, so I dove in and started licking his pucker, and slipping my tongue into his hole. He yelped and moaned and whimpered, and finally shouted at me in a commanding but desperate voice.

"God damn it man, fuck me! Fuck me NOW!"

I didn't need any more encouragement than that. I moved in behind and mounted him, pressing my cock head to his pucker. His hole opened for me eagerly and I pushed my head in slowly and then slid my cock inside him, as Ron grunted and shook and cried out to me, "Yeah man! Yeah! Get that hot cock in me!"

Ron's body quaked with pleasure as I began to pump him slow and steady. I still could hardly believe it was for real. I watched his muscles flex and tense and relax as I drove my cock deep inside him and drew it back; I felt his ripped body beneath me, wrapped up tight in my arms as I began to thrust in harder and faster; I heard his grunts and moans, heard his breath catch in his throat, his pleading whimpers as I strained to give my buddy the fucking he was begging for, the fucking he deserved.

We rolled over on our sides and Ron propped his leg up while I still pounded him from behind, all the while blurting out "Yes! Oh Yeah! Fuck me harder!" His whole amazing body seemed to respond to every thrust, and soon he was bucking and thrashing and begging for release. I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. I reached around and jacked his massive cock while I plowed into him with all my strength, and suddenly he erupted in shudders and his cock exploded in my hand with long gushing spurts of hot cream. That was it for me. My own cock burst forth in the most incredible orgasm of my life, and poured my fluids into him in spasm after spasm that seemed to last whole minutes, until both of us were drained and exhausted and content.

Ron turned to me and put his strong arms around me and held me in a way that left no doubt that he was mine and I was truly his. We lay there tangled in each other, enjoying the feeling of being bonded to each other a long, long time before he softly spoke.

"Man, I'm so glad I tracked you down again. I almost didn't call you; I was so afraid."

"You were? Afraid of what?"

"Well, afraid that when we met it wouldn't be the same as when we were kids."

"Oh." I held him tight and looked into his eyes. "And… was it the same?"

"No, man. It was better. A lot better. You and me, we're now."


End file.
